


Markiplier's Purgatory Song - Texas (Dumb Parody)

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Song Parody, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: This was just a random idea that I've had since this morning. Just in time too, because SpongeBob Squarepants turns 20 years old today!!!Watch this first if you missed something and want some context: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2rPzuVpFBcAnd have this playing on another tab while reading along: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO8zSCyOMyo





	Markiplier's Purgatory Song - Texas (Dumb Parody)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that I've had since this morning. Just in time too, because SpongeBob Squarepants turns 20 years old today!!!
> 
> Watch this first if you missed something and want some context: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2rPzuVpFBc  
> And have this playing on another tab while reading along: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO8zSCyOMyo

I’m off to film in Texas,  
This project’s way too big for me.  
I’m off to Texas, so people can come in and help me make a thing,  
I know that deep in my heart, I’m much more than a YouTube gamer.

I’m finally going to film the Project, ™!  
Though I’m struggling with the vid-prepping, I am acting my whole heart out, for a week…

I gonna wake up in Texas,  
I’m gonna surprise them film guys.  
I’m gonna wear some costumes, direct some bits and act like I never tried,  
But I swear, if something goes wrong, all I can do is cry.

Afterwards, I’ll be struggling, with all the editing, with computers crashing…  
I’m finally going to film the Project,  
You’re all gonna love it!


End file.
